Un premier jour de printemps plein de promesses
by Kiana1
Summary: Le printemps commence commence à Fanalia et cette première journée de chaleur promet d'être particulièrement belle pour Van.


C'est le début avril et après avoir une période sous les normales de saison, nous avons eu une magnifique journée très printanière hier. Des températures confortables, un beau ciel bleu la totale quoi. J'en ai donc profité pour aller me balader dehors en profiter pendant que ça passe. En revenant à la maison, je regardais le ciel et j'ai eu l'inspiration de faire cette fic. Alors j'espère que vous aimerez aussi. Je l'ai écrite d'un seul trait après avoir souper ce qui a mené à me coucher assez tard pour une fille qui travaillait le lendemain matin, mais je trouve que ça valait la peine.

**Un premier jour de printemps plein de promesses.**

Le soleil rayonnait de ses milles feux au centre d'un magnifique ciel bleu clair presque parfait. Seuls quelques minuscules nuages diffus le voilaient par endroit en cette première véritable chaude journée du printemps. La bonne humeur printanière se faisait sentir à travers le royaume de Fanalia. La période un peu plus fraîche de l'année se terminait et chacun avait hâte au retour des beaux jours. Cette belle journée chaude et ensoleillée était un baume sur leur cœur, comme si la vie et la nature reprenait d'un seul coup. On s'habillait plus légèrement et on profitait du soleil au mieux de ses possibilités. C'était une journée remplie de promesses pour les mois à venir. On entendait un peu partout les cris et les rires des enfants s'étant tous précipités dehors, le cœur joyeux. Cet enthousiasme ne se limitait toutefois pas qu'aux enfants, les adultes partout sortaient se promener à l'extérieur lorsque leur travail leur permettait afin de faire le plein de soleil et d'énergie.

Le roi ne faisait pas exception, lui aussi voulait profiter au maximum de cette belle journée. Cependant, il avait dû passer une partie de la matinée à l'intérieur à discuter avec certains de ses conseillers dans un bureau muni d'une seule fenêtre. Van se maudit d'ailleurs intérieurement de ne pas avoir demandé une plus grande fenêtre pour cette pièce lors de la reconstruction du château. Heureusement, ses conseillers aussi étaient de bonne humeur en cette journée de printemps et eux aussi souhaitaient passer quelques heures dehors à profiter de cette météo agréable avec leur femme et leurs enfants pour ceux qui en avaient. Ils mirent donc fin, d'un commun accord, à la réunion aussitôt que les questions réellement importantes et ne pouvant pas attendre furent réglés.

En sortant de son enfermement, Van se mit en quête de sa meilleure amie depuis sa tendre enfance. Étonnamment, il fit le tour du domaine royale et ne la trouva en aucun endroit. Personne ne semblait savoir où la trouver. Ayant l'intention de l'inviter à se joindre à lui pour un dîner à l'extérieur, il fut désappointé de ne pas la trouver. Au fond, Merle le croyait occupé en réunion pour un bon moment encore. Elle avait dû partir en balade en ville. Il ne lui en voulait pas une seconde, persuadé qu'il en aurait fait autant par une belle journée comme aujourd'hui. Tout compte fait, il aurait amplement le temps d'être avec elle durant l'après-midi. Profiter de quelques heures de tranquillité et de solitude n'était pas pour lui déplaire non plus. Ces derniers jours avaient étés assez occupés en plus de la grisâtes qui avait durée une demi lune déjà et qui minait le moral général. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que cette journée serait une excellente journée, comme il n'en avait pas connue depuis longtemps. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait le cœur léger de la sorte, il songea à celle pour qui il battait. À bien y réfléchir, il pensait à elle dans ses jours heureux, mais également dans ses heures sombres où plus rien n'allait… ainsi que tous les autres jours entre les deux. Depuis deux ans, il ne s'était pas écoulé une journée sans qu'il ne songe à elle. Elle faisait partit intégrante de ses pensées quotidiennes. Il chérissait les moments qu'ils avaient partagés et conservait toujours aussi fortement au fond de son cœur l'espoir, voir même la certitude dans ses jours heureux comme aujourd'hui, qu'elle lui revienne.

Afin de profiter au maximum du soleil et de sa quiétude, il se refugia à son endroit favori. Il s'assit sur les bardeaux du toit du château. Le soleil avait déjà fait son effet, réchauffant la surface du toit, mais pas encore suffisamment pour devenir désagréable. Il allongea ses jambes et se laissa très légèrement aller par derrière, se retenant assis à l'aide de ses bras tendus un peu vers l'arrière. Le soleil plombait sur lui et le réchauffa rapidement de ses rayons. Il leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux lunes toujours visibles même en plein jour. Il sourit en rêvassa de son aimée. Il ferma les yeux, voyant la lumière solaire à travers ses paupières clauses. Une petite brise soufflait, lui caressait délicatement le visage. Il resta immobile ainsi de très longue minutes savourant simplement l'instant présent, ne se souciant de rien d'autre. En cet instant précis il était bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Malgré tout, son esprit vogua jusqu'au souvenir du doux visage d'Hitomi. En cette journée, en cet instant, la seule chose qui pourrait le rendre encore plus heureux serait de partager ce moment avec elle. Il arrêta volontairement le fil de ses pensées de peur de sombrer dans la nostalgie et l'amertume de son absence. Il ne désirait pas ruiner son bien-être actuel. Il se contenta donc de faire revenir à son esprit chacun des détails de son visage tel qu'il s'en souvenait. Il arrivait à se former une image si claire et détaillée d'elle dans son esprit qu'elle avait alors presque l'air réelle.

Il entendit alors un craquement derrière lui. Sa tranquillité serait bientôt troublée et il le savait. Néanmoins, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant, désireux de profiter de ce moment de sérénité jusqu'au dernier moment. Un second craquement confirma pour de bon la présence d'une autre personne avec lui sur le toit. Elle semblait faire attention pour ne pas faire trop de bruit ne voulant pas le déranger, même si au fond, elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de monter ici, si ce n'était justement pas pour venir le voir.

« Je sais que tu es là, Merle. » Déclara-t-il restant pourtant toujours aussi immobile et les paupières clauses.

Derrière lui, se tenait effectivement une femme, mais elle n'avait pas de queue, ni de fourrure, ni d'oreilles félines et ne pouvait donc pas être Merle. En vérité, Van était bien loin de se douter de qui se tenait vraiment dans son dos, sinon il ne serait pas resté assis ainsi à attendre qu'elle approche pour ouvrir les yeux. La jeune femme était arrivée à Fanalia un peu plus tôt ce matin. Van n'aurait pas raté le signe de sa venue s'il n'avait pas été isolé dans un bureau pourvu d'une seul petite fenêtre. Merle, par contre, se promenant déjà à l'extérieur à cette heure, ne manqua aucunement la colonne de lumière qui fendit le ciel. Elle se précipita à sa base pour y trouver son amie terrienne. Hitomi aurait pu courir au château guidée par Merle pour surprendre Van en pleine réunion. Mais, bien que l'idée ait quelques choses d'excitante, elles préférèrent attendre qu'il soit seul. Et après mure réflexion, Hitomi préférait être seule avec lui au moment de leur retrouvailles et non pas entouré de conseillers qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Comment aurait-elle pu être à l'aise dans de pareilles circonstances. Il ne fait aucun doute que Van l'aurait rapidement entrainé loin de ces regards indiscrets, mais il aurait ensuite dû s'excuser de sa conduite pour les avoir laissé tomber sans plus d'explications.

Elle et Merle avaient plutôt fait une petite balade en ville, permettant à la femme-chat de la mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles, surtout concernant la reconstruction de la ville. En revenant au château, elles découvrirent que la réunion s'était terminée plus tôt. Merle avait aussitôt su où trouver le roi. Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque et avait vu juste. Van était tranquillement installé sur le toit à rêvasser. Merle s'éclipsa alors promptement, préférant les laisser seuls pour un temps, elle reviendrait les rejoindre un peu plus tard, une fois leurs retrouvailles terminées.

C'est donc ainsi qu'Hitomi se retrouva debout sur le toit du château de Fanalia à quelques mètres à peine de celui à qui elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser chaque jour depuis son départ et celui pour qui elle était principalement revenu aujourd'hui. Elle ne le voyait que de dos, mais son cœur battait déjà à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Il semblait si serein, elle se demandait à quoi il pouvait penser ainsi installé à profiter au mieux des chauds rayons du soleil. Elle ignorait que ses pensées étaient présentement toutes tournées vers elle.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, faisait craquer légèrement le bardeau sous ses pieds. Elle figea un instant, craignait de s'être trahie. Mais il ne fit aucun signe attestant qu'il ait remarqué sa présence. Elle enchaîna donc un deuxième pas, qui malgré elle produisit un second craquement.

« Je sais que tu es là, Merle. »

Hitomi était découverte, mais il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de leur amie commune. Son raisonnement était tout à fait logique et elle aurait pu rapidement lui faire comprendre son erreur. Mais elle garda le silence, préférant continuer à s'approcher pas après pas.

« Je te cherchais tout à l'heure. Tu es allé te promener en ville ? »

Hitomi resta muette, savoura le son de sa voix à chaque mot. Elle n'avait pas entendu sa voix en deux ans, sauf en pensée à l'occasion, mais ça n'avait pas du tout le même effet. Sa voix n'avait pas changée, tout comme sa chevelure noire ébouriffées. En approchant lentement, elle l'observait attentivement. Il semblait avoir grandit et il ne portait pas le gilet rouge qu'il affectionnait avant. En deux ans certaines choses devaient changer. Il était vêtu aujourd'hui d'un haut vert foncé qui laissait toujours voir ses bras. Ils étaient d'ailleurs plus musclés qu'avant, sans l'être exagérément, juste ce qu'il faut. Elle s'imaginait déjà enlacé par eux.

Elle se tenait maintenant juste derrière lui, il pencha légèrement la tête vers l'arrière exposant sa figure à son regard. Il la savait tout près, mais il savourait les dernières secondes de béatitude qui lui restait avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Hitomi eut juste le temps de bien l'admirer. Il avait perdu les dernières traces d'enfance qu'il possédait, laissant la place à un visage se rapprochant plus de l'âge adulte, en gardant tout de même une certaine trace d'adolescence. Elle devait avouer qu'elle le trouvait encore plus séduisant qu'avant, malgré qu'elle l'estimait déjà beau à l'époque.

« Merle?» S'enquit-il, étonné qu'elle ne lui réponde pas et reste bêtement immobile derrière lui. Il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle brise sa tranquillité beaucoup plus rapidement, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux pour voir ce qui lui valait ce changement d'attitude. En ouvrant les yeux, il fut légèrement éblouit pas la force de la lumière, mais il reconnut le visage qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui en un éclair. Le choc lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba littéralement sur le dos. Il resta allongé seulement le temps de deux battements de cils avant de se redresser sur le côté et se redresser face à elle.

« Hi-Hitomi! » S'exclama-t-il stupéfait.

« Bonjour Van. » Le salua-t-elle, comme si sa présence ici était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et anodin.

« Qu'est-ce que, comment, que fais... » Des dizaines des questions se précipitaient dans sa tête, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Hitomi sourit face à son air désemparée. Un sourire qui atteignit Van en plein cœur. Toutes ses questions n'avaient subitement plus vraiment d'importances, où du moins pour le moment. Peu lui importait quand, comment et pourquoi elle était de nouveau sur Gaea, à Fanalia, devant lui sur le toit de son château. Son regard tomba sur ses magnifiques yeux verts et il perdit tout intérêt pour tout le reste. Elle lui était revenue et il était submergé par le bonheur et son amour pour elle.

Spontanément et sans réfléchir aux conséquences ou à quoi que ce soit. Il ferma l'écart qui restait entre eux en l'enlaçant comme il rêvait de le faire depuis le jour où elle était rentrée chez elle. Il la serra contre lui, ne voulant plus jamais la laisser aller.

Hitomi fut prise par surprise par sa soudaine étreinte. Par le passé, il ne l'avait pas habituée à de tel élan de tendresse et une telle spontanéité face à ses sentiments. Bien au contraire, dans le domaine du cœur, il avait toujours eu de la misère à exprimer et démontrer ses sentiments. Hitomi ne se plaignait pas de la situation, loin de là, elle était simplement étonnée.

Van la serrait énergiquement contre lui comme jamais et elle ne mit qu'un instant à passer ses bras autour de lui à son tour. Il enfuit son visage dans le creux de son épaule et huma au passage l'odeur de ses cheveux, qu'elle portait maintenant aux épaules. Son parfum le ramena deux ans auparavant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu supporter d'être loin d'elle aussi longtemps. Elle lui avait manqué a en avoir mal par moment.

« Hitomi… » Murmura-t-il.

« Van… » Souffla-t-elle en réponse, s'accrochant à lui.

Il se décolla d'elle légèrement sans défaire complètement son étreinte afin de la regarder. Il croisa à nouveau son regard émeraude et il se perdit en lui tout, comme elle dans le sien. Son cœur battait la chamade et un sincère sourire de bonheur se lisait sur son visage. Sourire auquel Hitomi répondit naturellement.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir. » Lui dit-il enfin.

« Moi aussi, Van. Je devais te revoir, tu me manquais trop. »

Hitomi aurait voulu en dire davantage, mais Van ne lui en donna pas l'occasion, la prenant à nouveau au dépourvue, il s'empara de ses lèvres sans avertissement. La première réaction instinctive d'Hitomi aurait été un mouvement de recul. Mais Van mit tellement de tendresse et d'amour dans son baiser qu'Hitomi se laissa enivrée par la caresse de ses lèvres. Elle répondit à son baiser avec autant d'affection que lui, envahie par ses sentiments et laissant toute rationalité ou pensées quelques soit à l'écart. Elle s'abandonna à ses émotions et à la proximité de Van. Les doigts du jeune roi se perdirent bientôt entre les mèches des ses cheveux, pressant doucement sa tête vers la sienne, tandis que les siens parcouraient les muscles de son dos vers ses épaules qu'elle encercla bientôt.

Tout deux à bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, mais ils ne se séparèrent pas pour autant, le front toujours collé à l'autre. Hitomi ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermés durant leur baiser. Elle tomba aussitôt sur le regard marron de l'élu de son cœur. Il la regardait avec intensité et elle se sentait chavirée par un simple contact visuel de sa part. Ses sentiments pour elle ne faisaient aucun doute, malgré qu'ils ne les aient jamais officialisés verbalement. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de revenir sur Gaea, elle avait eu certaines craintes, certaines appréhensions. Beaucoup de choses auraient pu changer en deux ans. Et à vrai dire, certaines choses avaient changée. Il y a deux ans, jamais Van aurait osé la prendre ainsi dans ses bras et encore moins l'embrasser sous le coup de l'émotion sans aucune retenue. Elle n'avait rien contre un tel changement, mais elle était surtout rassurée de voir qu'il partageait toujours ses sentiments. Elle avait maintenant l'intuition d'avoir vraiment fait le bon choix.

« Hitomi » « Van. » Dirent-ils en même temps. Ils sourirent de plus belle devant la situation.

« Oui. » L'invita Van à parler d'abord.

« Tu allais dire quelque chose? » L'invita-elle également à parler le premier.

« Les femmes d'abord. » La pria-t-il de commencer galamment.

« Tu es sûr, ça peut attendre. » Hésita Hitomi.

Van fit glisser sa main le long de son dos dans une délicat caresse invitante afin de la convaincre de se lancer et pour lui faire savoir que peu importe ce qu'elle dirait tout irait bien. Hitomi sentait son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa cage thoracique. Elle brisa le lien oculaire avec Van, ne se sentant pas capable de parler correctement son regard fixé sur elle de si près. Elle prit une respiration et se lança, décidée à accepter les conséquences de ses paroles.

« Je ne suis pas seulement venue te revoir parce que tu me manquais. » Commença-t-elle.

Van se raidit légèrement. Devait-il avoir peut de ce qui suivrait? Est-ce la prochaine phrase qui mettrait fin au ravissement du moment qu'ils vivaient?

« J'ai reprit ma vie où elle était sur Terre, j'ai poursuivit mes études et mes activités… »

Une peur viscérale envahit alors Van. Il sentait son magnifique rêve sur le point de se briser en milles miette d'un instant à l'autre. Elle avait avoué qu'il lui manquait, mais elle avait toujours sa vie sur Terre. Il s'était laissé envahir par ses sentiments et son bonheur de la ravoir près d'elle, au risque de souffrir par la suite, et il serait bientôt ramené à la dure réalité. Leur amour était voué à l'impossible.

« Mais, je ne peux pas continuer… il y a un vide constant dans ma vie qui m'empêche d'être heureuse. J'ai essayé de le combler ou au moins d'en faire abstraction. Maintenant, j'en suis incapable. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui puisse combler ce manque pour de bon…»

Hitomi redresse la tête et soutien son regard.

« Toi. » Termina-t-elle.

Van ressentit un soulagement énorme, il avait craint le pire et finalement il était complètement à l'opposé de la réalité. Une euphorie comme il n'en avait encore jamais le surmergea. II la serra plus fort que jamais contre lui, la leva même légèrement du sol. Hitomi échappa un petit cri de surprise, mais Van y mit aussitôt fin, l'embrassant avec fougue et ardeur. Après un instant de pur bonheur, Hitomi brisa leur embrassade, elle avait la respiration rapide et se sentait presque fiévreuse. Elle regrettait de ne pas être revenue beaucoup plus tôt avec le genre d'accueil divin qui l'attendait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure? » S'enquit-elle ayant reprit un peu le contrôle de son esprit.

Van la regarda avec un sourire enjôleur sans répondre. Plus aucune barrière ne le retenait de s'ouvrir totalement à elle. Il la colla contre lui et caressa sa joue avec la sienne. Ses deux bras musclés entourèrent sa taille. L'absence de réponse à sa question avait sitôt plus autant d'intérêt. Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre son oreille droite et un frisson la parcourut.

« Je t'aime, Hitomi et ça pour le reste de ma vie. Voilà ce que je voulais te dire, que j'aurais dû te dire il y a deux ans. » Avoua-t-il à son oreille.

« Van… » Souffla-t-elle en expirant profondément.

Son bonheur venait d'atteindre un sommet inégalé. Passant ses bras autour de son cou, cette fois, c'est elle qui initia le baiser suivant. Ils laissèrent alors tous deux libres coups à leur amour et s'embrassèrent avec passion. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas du reste du monde ni du futur, seul le moment présent comptait pour eux.

Un peu plus loin sur le toit, Merle était revenue voir comment se déroulait leurs retrouvailles, elle n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour comprendre que ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux pour eux. Elle s'éclipsa, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Elle aurait bien le temps de passer encore un peu de temps avec Hitomi plus tard. Elle ignorait encore qu'elle aurait dés lors toute la vie pour discuter avec son amie, la terrienne n'ayant aucunement l'intention de quitter Fanalia et spécialement son roi.


End file.
